


The Reunion (Negan GIF challenge on Tumblr)

by The_mykie_show



Series: Negan GIF challenge [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: After a break up your best friend drags you to a party where you're reunited with your former lover and sugar daddy Negan.





	The Reunion (Negan GIF challenge on Tumblr)

The music was so loud, far too loud, it made your head pound in time with the pulsing, obnoxious beat. It didn’t help your poor mood any that some idiot recklessly dancing to the too loud electric pop song had spilled their entire glass of tequila all over you.

You shouldn’t have come to this damn party, but your best friend had insisted that this was somehow the best way to get over your three year long relationship that had just ended.

“Come on Y/N! You can’t hide away in your apartment forever.” she’d said “You gotta get back out there, forget about him!” it had only been two weeks, that seemed like a perfectly acceptable amount of time to wallow in your grief and drink too much in the privacy of your own home. But she had other plans and showed up out of the blue to drag you from your self imposed isolation.

An hour or so later you ended up with a full face of makeup, including a sexy cat eye and shimmering red lipstick, your hair is braided down one side, the other is falling in loose ringlets fresh off the curling iron, and she’d stuffed you into a tight black leather skirt with a white lace corset top, and knee high boots,and topped it all off with a leather jacket and now you were in the loud, liquor soaked, fancy house of some friend of her’s who you’d never met.

You make your way through the crowd to a quieter corner of the party, in search of a bathroom to wash off the spilled tequila before it stained. And that’s when you noticed him.

He was taller than most people at the party so he stuck out a little, and you’d recognize that sexy drawl anywhere. He was still wearing the same old leather jacket he always wore, open over a white t-shirt, loose blue jeans tucked casually into biker boots, and that signature cocky smirk still on his lips.

You hadn’t seen Negan in years, but he was just sexy as you remembered, he hadn’t changed much, maybe a few more gray hairs in his scruff, but it looked good on him.

Your best friend bounces up, being her typical extroverted self.

“Having fun?” she asks.

“What do you think?” you ask, shooting her an irritated glance and gesturing to the spilled alcohol all over you.

And then Negan notices you, his expression changing immediately, his eyes getting that familiar glint they always did when he saw something he wanted, his smirk getting wider as he waves at you.

“Oh my God! Who is that guy?”

“He was uh… We were hooking up for a while.” you try to explain it to her without admitting that he was pretty much your sugar daddy. You’d met Negan in college, he’d just lost his wife, he was lonely, but not ready for anything serious. He just wanted a friend, that he could have sex with, rough, kinky sex almost every night. And he was more than happy to help out with your college debt, even if Negan wasn’t exactly a rich man he did alright for himself.

“You had sex with him?” she exclaimed far too loudly, making you suddenly grateful for the loud music.

“Yeah. It wasn’t a big deal though, that’s all it was, just meaningless sex.”

“Well then go talk to him! Maybe he’s still single and interested? You need a rebound, and he’s gorgeous.”

Negan laughs and slaps his friend on the shoulder, before he turns and makes his way over to you.

“Y/N? Is that really you? Long time, no see.” he says as he approaches you.

“Negan?” you decide to play like you’d not immediately noticed and recognized him. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug, his hand knotting in your hair bringing back memories of sloppy blowjobs and long nights in bed doing anything but sleeping. You feel him inhale your scent.

“How have you been?” he asks pulling away.

Your best friend answers for you “She’s actually here on the rebound.” you glare at her making Negan laugh.

“Is that so?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Anyway I’ll leave you two to catch up.” she skips off into the crowd, leaving you and Negan in an awkward silence.

“I think she’s trying to set us up.” he points out, gesturing to the direction she’d just flead in, and smirking.

“I think you’re right.”

“I’m sorry about your relationship, by the way. Was it serious?” he grabs some drinks off a passing tray and hands one to you, you take it, feeling the nostalgia thicken in the air.

“It wasn’t like our relationship if that’s what you’re asking. We were together for three years, I thought we had something special.” you shrug and take a sip of your drink.

“Shit, that sucks. I’m sorry, sweetheart.” something about Negan just brought out brutal honesty in you.

“Truth be told, I didn’t even want to come here tonight, and now my head hurts and some dumbass spilled their drink all over me.” you complain.

“You always were an introvert, even back in your wild college days. Why don’t we go clean you up? I know where the master bedroom is, it’s quiet, and there’s a bathroom. The owner won’t mind either.” you nod, falling into the familiar, comfortable routine you’d always had with Negan again as if nothing had changed.

He takes you up a flight of stairs and turns right, opening a set of double doors to an extravagant bedroom, complete with a four poster king sized bed, plush carpet, and mahogany furnishings. It was the kind of room Negan used to rent the two of you on weekends and you’d fuck on every possible surface. You let your mind wander into the gutter, and suddenly you remember it’s been a while since you’ve gotten some.

He takes you into the bathroom, flicking on the bright lights above the marble countertop while you shed your leather jacket.

“Damn! you are just as fucking hot as I remember.” he points out “Just sayin’” he adds with a smug smile.

He grabs a washcloth and wets with cold water from the sink, passing it to you.

“And for what it’s worth, that ex boyfriend of yours is a dumbass, you deserve way better.” you stop wiping your shirt to look at him.

“And I assume you are that ‘way better’?” you ask with raised eyebrows.

“God no. I’m an asshole.”

“That you are, but you’re asshole who knows how to appreciate a woman.” you admit with a blush.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you miss me, Y/N. And not just for the little perks that came with our relationship.” he goes through the medicine cabinet, finding a bottle of aspirin, and filling a paper cup from a dispenser by the sink with water.

“For your headache” he says, handing them to you “Although ya know an orgasm would probably help a lot faster.” he winks, and you almost choke on the water. Was he seriously still interested in you like that?

Only one to find out, you decide to ignore his dirty comment and ask the question you’ve been dying to.

“So what about your relationship status? Anyone special?”

“Nah, I kept it casual after our relationship ended.”

“But that was four years ago?”

“Yeah, guess that tight little ass of yours and all the deep throating and kinky shit ruined the vanilla girls for me.” you could tell he was hiding behind the dirty jokes, trying to cover real emotion with humor was his MO.

“Oh my God, Negan! Why didn’t you tell me that you actually had feelings for me?” you ask when it dawns on you. It was never supposed to be like that, he was at least 20 years older than you, you never thought he could ever actually be serious about you.

“Because you were ready to move on.” he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, shuffling on his feet with nerves. It was weird seeing Negan like this. He was always so in control and sure of himself the vulnerability in his eyes looks odd on him. You decide to end his torture quickly and lean in and kiss him. What did you have to lose after all?

He returns the kiss edgerly, quickly taking control of it and slipping his tongue into your mouth, your hands sliding from his face down to his shoulder to slide his jacket off, letting the leather hit the marble tile with a soft swoosh and a loud clink of the metal belt buckle.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asks, breaking the kiss.

“Just shut up and take off your clothes, Negan.” you don’t have to ask twice, he quickly obligated and tugged his shirt over his head, his hand going to the zipper on your top, letting the thin lace material slip away to reveal your strapless bra that barely covered anything.

Your back hit the bathroom wall while his tongue slipped into your mouth, his hands explore your body, reacquainting himself with your body after all this time apart. He still remembers all your spots, he lowers his mouth to the little sensitive spot on your neck, sucking on it. When your hands grip his hair to push his mouth where you want it, he easily grips both your wrists in one of his hands and slams them to wall above your head, making you moan.

“You still like it rough huh? I guess some things never change. Why don’t we take this to the bed?” you nod, letting him pull you towards the four poster bed and drop you on the silk sheets.

It was always easy with Negan, trust came naturally between the two of you, and he knew his way around your body. You easily fall back into the familiar routine, allowing his fingers to unclip your bra, and lifting your hips to so he can pull your skirt down your legs, you reach for his pants, undoing them and yanking them down his hips with his boxers. You’d forgotten how well endowed Negan was until you see his already rock hard member curving up towards his stomach.

Your panties come off next, and you feel Negan’s fingers part your folds, teasingly brushing over your already swollen and sensitive clit, before dipping into your entrance. He immediately finds that little sweet spot deep inside you, his skilled fingers stroking it with the practiced ease of someone who has done this hundreds of times. Your legs spread wider on their accord, a sigh of pleasure leaving your lips as his fingers press deeper, stretching you.

When he withdraws his fingers from between your legs he lifts them to his lips, sucking your juices off.

“damn I missed the way you taste.” he moaned around his fingers.

“You want more?” you asked, spreading your legs as wide they could go.

“Hell yes!” before you know it you feel the familiar sensation of his tongue slipping into your folds, eagerly lapping at the wetness that had gathered around your entrance. Goddamn you missed this, the warm, wet pleasure of his mouth between your legs, the intimacy, you feel your body relax into his touch in a way it only could with a familiar lover.

It doesn’t take much for the coil of pleasure that had started to build in your core with every well timed lick to snap, and you come against his mouth with a loud moan,while he happily laps up every drop.

You take the opportunity while he’s distracted with tasting you to flip the two of you so you’re on top. You know he could easily take the control back if he wanted, as he’s done multiple times in the past, but instead he watches you, eyes gleaming with curiosity, waiting to see what you will do.

“My turn.” it’s your turn to give him a cocky smirk, starting to press kisses on his neck, making your way down his body while running your hands over his chest, down to the thin trial of hair leading to his member.

You take his already rock hard cock in your hand, stroking over the velvety hardness as you position yourself between his legs. Negan lets out a deep moan as you slip his tip between your lips and suck, it’s all so familiar and comfortable, you don’t even have to think about taking deep breath through your nose and swallow him all the way.

“Oh shit, that was deep.” he groans, you smirk around his cock in your mouth. You brace your forearms against his hips, holding him still whole you swallow every inch. You bob your head up and down, the sound of his groans filling the room, and his taste on your tongue.

You keep up your ministrations until his body tenses and you know before he says anything he’s about to come, although you appreciate his half moaned warning. You shrug, giving him permission to come in your mouth.

“Damn babygirl, I missed this.” and you feel his release spurting in the back of your throat, you try to swallow it all but some slips out, running from the corner of your lips.

You pull off his softening cock with a pop, and look up at him innocently while he smirks down at you, his hand cupping your face, wiping away some of his release with his thumb.

Negan pulls you to straddle him and kisses you for a moment, before flipping you over again so you’re under him.

“Ready for round two?” he asks, between kisses. Negan always had the stamina of a bull in bed, and could go for hours. It was one of the many things that made you love being with him and made the two of you fit together so well.

“Always.” you whisper.

“Good girl.” his praise is enough to make you shiver.

He’s already getting hard again, and takes his tip and rubs it against your folds. Making you squirm against him.

“Now you gonna be good a girl and hold still for daddy or am I going to have to tie you up?” he asks lowly against your ear.

You whimper, unable to stop yourself from withering in anticipation, answering his question.

“Wait here.” he almost growls in your ear, getting off the bed, leaving you immediately missing his touch. He rummaged through the drawers across the room, coming back with a silk tie in his hand.

“Put your hands above your head, babygirl.” he orders and you do exactly what he says, lifting your arms above you and pressing your wrists together.

Negan wraps the tie around your wrists, tying a loose knot around them and securing the other end to the bars of the headboard.

“Not too tight?” he asks.

“No.” you whimper.

“Good.” he lowers his lips to your neck, kissing your spot while rubbing his member against your slit, before lining himself with your entrance.

Your hands grip the tie restraining them, you always loved being with Negan like this, the vulnerability and intimacy you felt when you were completely at his mercy.

You wrap your legs around his waist, and he thrusts inside you with one hard but smooth movement of his hips. It’s been a while since you’ve felt this full, it takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of his member stretching you, your hands wringing the silk of your restraints.

“You okay baby?”

“Yeah, just adjusting.”

“Last boyfriend wasn’t this big huh?” he says smugly.

“No.” you admit. He slowly begins to thrust, pulling out till just his tip is inside you and slams back in, hitting your sweet spot perfectly.

“Did you fantasize about me when you were with him?” his words are punctuated with another hard thrust.

“Yes.” you admit with a whimper.

“Just couldn’t compete huh? Couldn’t fuck you as good as I do?” you can feel your body tightening around him with your building orgasm.

He was right, you’d forgotten how amazing the sex was with Negan, how he knew exactly how to touch you, exactly how to fuck you, how attentive he was, how much you could trust him. It made you wonder why your relationship ever ended in the first place.

“You gonna come for me?” he thrusts again, deeper and harder than before.

“Yes, daddy!” you whine.

“Good girl. Let me feel that tight little pussy squeeze my cock.” his praise is all it takes for your body to start clenching around him for the second time of the night, your hands involuntarily reach out for him, forgetting the tie binding them for a moment before you settled for a white-knuckle grip around the silky fabric, a load moan of pure pleasure that you hadn’t heard from yourself in a while slipping out.

Negan dragged your orgasm out in a way only he could, prolonging your pleasure with slow but deep thrusts and whispered praise in your ear. When the last wave of pleasure subsided and you went limp under him, he finally let himself have his release, spilling hot spurts of his come inside you.

He doesn’t pull away right away, instead he kisses you, letting his softening cock slip out of you in its own, these kisses aren’t the hot, rough kisses from earlier, these are softer, almost meaningful in a way you aren’t accustomed to but aren’t opposed to either.

“Negan, are you gonna untie me?” you finally ask between kisses.

“Oh shit, yeah.” he breaks the kiss and unsecured your hands from the headboard, removing silk fabric from each wrist and gently rubbing them.

He doesn’t let you up though, instead pulling you to lay across his chest, his fingers tracing a mindless pattern on your bare back, seeming to have forgotten you’re in the bedroom of a stranger at a random house party. You almost forgot too, easily falling into the old familiar sensations of your relationship with Negan, and it dawns on you what an idiot you’d been to let him slip away, what idiots you’d both been, but it’s not a mistake you’ll make twice you decide as you settle into his embrace.


End file.
